Piosenki
Piosenki i przeróbki autorstwa ambitnej! :D Wiki i jej piosenki Mam tę MOC! Niech nie wie nikt! Nie zdradzaj nic! Żadnych banów, od teraz tak masz żyć! Bez kicków! Bez nożów też! Pokusie nie dać się! Lecz świat juuż wieeee! - Mam te moc! Mam te moc! Zbanuje to co żyje :D Mam te moc! Mam te moc! Kickne i Zbanuje ich! Tyle sposobów na bana... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHx7I70H8Hs podkład Tyle sposobów by zostać zbanowanym Tyle sposobów na Bana... - Wyjmij linka do porno, Spamerowym bądź ekspertem, Naucz się jak się włącza czat, Obrażaj innych starszych od ciebie... - Tyle sposobów by zostać zbanowanym Tyle sposobów na Bana... - Zaproś do domu Wiktorie, Wejdź na czat i udwawaj trolla, Zdemoluj artykuł i daj wulgaryzmy... - Tyle sposobów by zostać zbanowanym Tyle sposobów na Bana... - Daj Trolce choinki, Sprzedaj konto dla cennego łupu, Zjedz smoczymiętke Ciekawe co się stanie jak wkleje to tu... - Tyle sposobów by zostać zbanowanym Tyle sposobów na Bana... - Przebierz się za moda i udawaj kozaka, Obserwuj Wiktorii rozłoszczonych zachowania, Zrob multi na bana, Sprawdź cierpliwość moderatora, Spam w komentarzach bez strachu przed Angel... Zły sposób na banaaaa. To zły sposób na baaaaaaaaaaana Czemu masz się za najlepszy twór?Podkład Ah, Rory Czemu sie masz za najlepszy twór? Cierpienie niesie wielka nieśmieszność I Każdy to wie... Czemu nie wierzysz że ty nie jesteś najlepszy? Przecież to oczywiste jest jak niebieskie niebooooo... Mogę pokazać ci bana i kicka w sumie też.... Że możesz lepszy być, a czat polubi cieee.... Bo jak cie nie będzie... to świat zmini się! Od tak! Stary Geralt mocno śpi *Stary Geralt mocno śpi *9:55 KonradK2 My się go boimy *9:55 WiktoriaWiki12 Ale go nie zgwałcimy *Stary Geralt mocno śpi *Stary Geralt mocno śpi *My go obudzimy *9:55 KonradK2 I dostanie bana *9:55 WiktoriaWiki12 on Azure ZJE *On Azure ZJE *9:56 KonradK2 I do rzeki wpadnie *9:56 WiktoriaWiki12 >:D *i flaczki rozpadnie *9:56 KonradK2 Piękna piosenka. *9:56 Geralt Biały Wilk * Geralt Biały Wilk zjada Azure 'TAJNY' Scenariusz pod Trailer Wiki 3 podkład Kiedyś było ich wiele, teraz zostało ich 12, Łowczynie, pogromcy placków tego świata, Wiktorie - stworzone do zabijania, a pośród nich legenta, Wiki 1 - Samcio (?) ;Znów się spotykamy Wiki, Wiki 1 ;Wasza adminowska mość, Samcio (?) ;On wrócił Wiki... po tylu latach, Wiki 1 ;To na pewno on? Samcio (?) ;Tak, i jest jeszcze bardziej nieśmieszny. Użytownicy twierdzą że ma towarzyszów...Musisz go znaleźć. Wiki 1 ;A co potem? Samcio (?) ;Dam mu to na co zasługuje, czyli śmierć. - Rory: Znowu się spotykamy Wiki, Przychodzę po przepowiedzianą gwiazdkę, Każda twoja decyzja przyniesie zniszczenie,a wybór doprowadzi do większego zła. Obsada - główna *Emhyr - Samcio *Dziki gon/Ciri - Rory'owie/Mariola *Jaskier - Konrad *Triss - Komputer (XD) *Yennefer - Belczi Obsada - poboczna *Gryf - Agadoo *Bies - Kuba *Utopce - Placki (takie placki placki) *Inne potwory - Coś się wymyśli xD Wierszyk o Skajpaju Był sobie skajpaj Niby rudy, niby nudny, ale skajpaj Aż pewnego razu dobrego Speedy stworzyła coś miłego Bum, Ambitna już powstaje Wszechświat płacze, czarna dziura już wpada w rozpacze Nikt nie wie co tu robić Czy się chować, czy dołączyć Aż wybucha pierwsza wojna Piski, bany, kicki lecą O! To Gregor ze swą wiedzą Już tu rozpiernicz robi, Wiwad rewolucja, pokłon Zwodowi Tak Ambitna już upada Bo to teraz komuna dopadła Moje zajepiaszcze piosenki, moje czyli Belcziowate Piosenka o Wiktoriach, by Belchie | Podkład Tik, Tik Come little Wiktorias I will take you away Into a land of the Izaaaaaaks Come little Wiktorias, it's time's to come to play Here in my garden of computerssss... Follow sweet Wiktorias, I will take you away Throught the losers and Roryss... Live is the win, for live is the game Murdering battle and actions... Come on little Wiktorias, we must beat this score For live in the loveee nad glooory. Rest my Wiktorias, for soon we'll away Into the land of the winnersss... Come little Wiktorias, I will take you away Into a land of the Izaaaaaaks Come little Wiktorias, it's time's to come to play Here in my garden of computerssss... Tik, tik, tiiiiik... Piosenka o Ambitnych! :D Ambiciak twój rękę poda ci, pomoże gdy znowu coś zje*****. Ambiciak twój rękę poda ci, poczujesz jak, to jest nie zj**** nic. Kapuki kłopot ma, choć stara się z całych swoich sił. Ty się na rysowaniu Wiki tak znasz, pomóż jej bo ten talent w tobie tkwi. Ambiciak twój rękę poda ci, pomoże gdy znowu coś zje*****. Ambiciak twój rękę poda ci, poczujesz jak, to jest nie zj**** nic. Rory problem ma, nie umie być śmieszny chociaż stara się. Kapi pomóż mu, zrób to co się da, działaj bo, w końcu wysuszy całkiem nas. Ambiciak twój rękę poda ci, pomoże gdy znowu coś zje*****. Ambiciak twój rękę poda ci, poczujesz jak, to jest nie zj**** nic. Belchie ma problemy, ten dzień koszmarny dla niej był, trzeba zrobić to co możemy... By nam nie ogłupiała tu! Ambiciak twój rękę poda ci, pomoże gdy znowu coś zje*****. Ambiciak twój rękę poda ci, poczujesz jak, to jest nie zj****ebać nic. Userzy skajpaja potrzebują Belczi cię, markotni są i złoszczą się i mają wieczny foch. Musimy jakoś pomóc im, niech roz******l wróci tu!! No a ty rozje***** system za pomocą kilku słów! Ambiciak twój rękę poda ci, pomoże gdy znowu coś zje*****. Ambiciak twój rękę poda ci, poczujesz jak, to jest nie zj**** nic. Rozpi****** blask! Jego blask! Jego czar! W swoim mózgu maszzzzz!!!! Kategoria:Ambitna Kategoria:Twórczość Kategoria:Wiki Kategoria:Belchie